That's a Wrap
by angel718
Summary: It was only when he turned up outside of Julian's door that he even realized that that had been his destination. He kicked halfheartedly at the door, and then knocked when it didn't yield a response.   Nothing.  Rating for language


**Author's Note: These characters belong to the lovely CP Coulter, not I. I can only hope I've managed to do them some small justice. :)**

God, this was boring. Logan flipped idly through a few pages of his history text, not even bothering to hide his huge yawn. He didn't need this study session, not even remotely, but Derek had pretty much blackmailed him into coming. And he was hazed-out enough on meds that he hadn't bothered putting up much of a fight.

_"It will be good for you to get out," my ass_, he thought moodily, stabbing at his otherwise empty notebook page and pointedly ignoring the camaraderie around him. What was the point of this, except to make it even more obvious than it already was that Logan really wasn't much of a people person? He groaned quietly, rolling his head back. No, it was definitely time to get out of _here_. "I'll be back," he lied, though he wasn't entirely sure why he even bothered. Derek glanced up quizzically, and he twitched one shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. _Just don't follow me._

The hallway was deserted, which was a relief-meant he could just walk on autopilot without having to wonder if he was going to bump into someone, or if anyone was going to try to engage him in entirely unnecessary conversation. And it was only when he turned up outside of Julian's door that he even realized that that had been his destination. True, it was likely that Julian would end up annoying him, or arguing with him about something...but maybe that was exactly why he'd gone there. He was just so _fucking _tired of everyone tiptoeing around him all the time. At least Julian would be real. He kicked halfheartedly at the door, and then knocked when it didn't yield a response.

Nothing.

"What the fuck," he muttered, twisting the knob in the hopes that Julian had fallen asleep or something and forgotten to lock the door. He hovered there for an amount of time that he'd have denied, it he'd known how long it really had been, and eventually, Derek joined him.

"What're you doing?"

"'S been too long since I bugged Jules," he answered muzzily. "If he ever answers the fuckin' door."

_Ooh, boy_. "Lo," he began, choosing his words very carefully. "Julian's not here."

"What?"

"He's on location, remember?"

Logan blinked. "Oh. Oh, right."

"He's been gone all week," Derek pointed out gently.

"I forgot." Logan sighed. "I fuckin' hate this, D. I feel like I'm just going to...float away."

"But they help you. The pills, I mean."

"They help me as far as keeping me from killing anyone. But..." he threw his hands up. "They make me forget things. They don't let me feel. And I'm tired of being so fucking _numb._"

Derek bit hit lip. Volatile Logan could be absolutely terrifying, to the point where Derek would literally pray that he'd take his meds; but then he actually _did, _and if he'd been off them for a while, their effect was enhanced. There was something painful about seeing him like this, so drugged up that he could barely function. It made Derek wonder which Logan he actually preferred. "Are you coming back with me?"

"No."

He knew better than to argue now. It had been odd enough that Logan had agreed to come in the first place, so he just shrugged. "Alright."

Logan had barely disappeared from view before Derek was pulling out his phone and firing off a text message. _let me know once youre on break._

The answer came within five minutes. _**breaking. what?**_

Son of a bitch, there was no _way _he was going to be able to word this properly in a text message.

"The fuck? Since when do we make phone calls?" Julian's voice was a combination of amused, irritated, and flummoxed. "I have like two seconds."

Okay. Fine. No need to bother beating around the bush, then. "You need to get back here."

"...I'm in the middle of a shoot, Derek."

"You're at the beginning of a shoot, and you know as well as I do that you didn't take the job for the right reasons. I'm serious. You need to come back."

A heavy sigh. "Whatever, I'll humor you. Why?"

"Logan."

Silence. And then, a little too casually to be completely believable: "What about him?"

"We were studying with a few people earlier, and he wandered off. Didn't think anything of it, until a half hour had passed and he still wasn't back."

There was an indistinct shout from Julian's end, and the actor huffed loudly. "Derek, I _really _don't have the time for you to jerk me around right now."

"He's so overmedicated that he just spent a half hour outside your room trying to get in, because he forgot that you'd left. Get. Back. Here."

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it? I'm not his fucking keeper."

"No, you're not. But for some reason, he went to _your _room, and wanted to see _you_." Derek groaned. "Look, you're gonna do whatever you want anyway, but I just thought that might interest you."

_Click._

Julian stared at the now-silent phone for less than a minute before his decision was made. "Carmen."

"Yes?" His agent paused. Lucky she'd chosen today to come check up on things, because...

"I'm going back."

"What?" She pursed her lips disapprovingly. "Julian, you can't just leave in the middle of a shoot like this."

"Well, I can't stay here. Tell them there's been some kind of family emergency. They can find someone else, because I've got to get back." _Because if I don't, I'll always wonder what would've happened if I did. _

"You can't just- -"

"I can, and I am," he answered coolly. "I'll be back in Ohio by tomorrow morning. It's up to you how they all find out."

And he walked away, leaving her gaping angrily at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>The next day found Logan sitting alone in the Stuart common area, poking morosely at his stubbornly silent phone. He hadn't heard anything from Julian since before he'd left, and he vaguely remembered sending an irate, <em>thanks for saying goodbye, asshole. <em>

Apparently, that was going to continue to go ignored, which kind of pissed Logan off. Well, as pissed off as he could get in his current state, anyway. He stabbed at the phone again.

Still nothing.

"The fuck," he muttered, tossing it away from him and rubbing his face. Why had he decided it was a good idea to start taking his meds again? It had been long enough since he'd last had them in his system that he still hadn't been able to get used to them again. Which meant that he'd been barely functional all. fucking. week.

Before he could descend even further into brooding, someone tugged lightly on a lock of his hair, then vaulted over the top of the couch to sit beside him. "Hey, Hazy," Julian greeted him cheerfully. "Miss me?"

"...the _fuck_?" Logan repeated, blinking rapidly as he attempted to make sense of the new arrival.

Julian just rolled his eyes. "Christ, I knew you'd be spaced out, but that is _no_ kind of greeting, Wright."

"The hell are you doing here? Thought you were filming."

He shrugged blithely. "LA got boring."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "So you come back to Ohio?"

"Hey, baiting the Windsors is interesting enough to keep me entertained for a while. Besides, my leading lady was an absolute _idiot_. I couldn't deal."

"No shocks there. They all are." Julian smirked, not even bothering to deny it, and Logan pressed on. "No, but seriously. Why are you back?"

"Maybe I missed being abused by your sorry-ass self on a daily basis, hmm?"

"I do not abuse you," Logan protested halfheartedly.

"...all the time," Julian finished, raising an eyebrow. "I told you, I got bored."

"I know you, and that's bullshit. You'd never leave in the middle of a shoot." Even arguing with Julian wasn't quite as satisfying as it usually was, _damn _these stupid pills.

"Except that I did, so I guess that shoots your argument to hell, doesn't it?"

"Why did they let you go?"

"Why are you so fuckin' full of questions today? I'm pretty sure you've never cared this much about my life, like...ever."

"Maybe I kind of missed having your ugly face around."

"An admission of actual human emotion from Logan Wright? Is anyone around to mark the date and time?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Maybe I heard you missed me and I figured I'd come back and put you out of your misery."

Logan's eyes flashed. "Who told you that?"

"...what?" Julian's lips quirked up in an innocent smile_. _"Haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Logan."

"Did Derek call you or not?"

"He may have. So what?"

Logan groaned. "He needs to mind his own _fucking _business."

"So it's true, then?" Despite himself, Julian's pulse sped up slightly.

"That I missed you?"

"No, Logan," Julian snapped sarcastically. "No shit. What else would I be talking about?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted, dragging his hands though his hair. "No one else is half as much fun to annoy around here."

"I think everyone else is too afraid you'll throw them through a fucking wall."

He smirked, a little. "Bunch of pansies, all of them."

"Well, I'm moved," he replied snidely, nudging Logan. "Whatever. I'm bored. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Logan shrugged. "Let's go."


End file.
